


Like Sunshine

by siba



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Child Alfred, Child Ivan, Drowning, F/M, nearly-drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siba/pseuds/siba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katyusha is a lifeguard and Matthew is a teacher at a local day-care when they meet by chance on a field trip to 'World Stars' water park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Sunshine

When she was a little girl; Katyusha always used to say that her favorite season was Winter because of the pretty ice crystals and the way that the trees shed their leaves. They would shed of the remnants of the year and begin anew with effervescent leaves that shone whenever the flaxen rays of the sun would glisten. Yet, as she got older and became more mature in various aspects of life; the pretty blonde would ultimately come to say that her favorite season would be summer. She would say summer because she liked to see the sunflowers bloom and watch her little siblings run around the fields behind their home. The young pre-teen of fourteen and her littlest sister of seven would run around the field and play a game of ‘Find Ivan’. At least Natalya would play that as Ivan tried to hide his tall stature behind the even taller stalks of the sunflowers.   
Perhaps that is how she came to her job of being a lifeguard at a nearby waterpark, World Stars water and amusement park during the summer months in which she had no other work with her summer break from her university. So with ample warm days and her certification to be a lifeguard, as well as CPR and First aid certification, she began her three month work commitment to World Stars. Usually what would happen, was that the pretty blonde would wake up at seven and get the kids up at seven thirty so that way they could get on their swimsuits and have enough time in order to get out the door and to work by eight-fifteen. Katyusha would walk in with a broad smile on her lips and her sleepy siblings in tow. Her bright red bathing suit would be covered by a pair of running shorts and a sweatshirt that she would take off the moment she had dropped off Ivan and Natalya with a co-worker who worked the wave pool, Elizaveta loved the two little kids anyways so she always looked forward to watching over them as they swam.   
After making sure they were good for the day with their sunscreen and towels, Katyusha would head up to her lifeguard station, her whistle around her neck and sunglasses covering her usually glimmering blue eyes so that she could see everyone around the pool when her part of the park opened at nine in the morning. She covered the largest pool, the olympic sized pool that went from a very nice three foot shallow end to nearly fifteen feet so she always had to stay vigilant since she had a large area to cover and a range of swimmers all the way from a few months old to eighty.  
As luck would have it, on one particularly hot Friday afternoon, there was a field-trip to the water park with kids from a daycare center nearby coming. All of the staff had been warned that morning by their boss Ludwig since there were nearly twenty kids and three adults coming, so they all had to be extra-careful since these kids were still young and probably inexperienced in regards to swimming and the park and it’s staff were sure that the employees watching the kids were going to be just as busy. When the kids finally arrived in their bright yellow school bus, it was rather noticeable since all of the sudden there was a surge of kids from the ages of five to nine in Katyusha’s pool in which she guarded, plus the occasional adult who came in with a group of maybe six kids as a guardian.   
Matthew didn’t know how he got roped into heading on the water park field trip with his work at Nations Day-care services. Quite honestly the blonde man never cared for the sun, he always ended up burnt to a crisp and sorely regretting going outside. But he went because his little brother Alfred begged him to go for days. Since he was only six, Alfred was afraid that there were going to be sharks in the pool so Matthew had to come protect him. Matthew couldn’t say no when Alfred put on that cute pouting face anyways.   
There were two other workers, both full-time like Matthew who were going on the field trip with the twenty students and Matthew. Gilbert, who was the one who scheduled the trip because his little brother was the manager of the water park, and Lili who was so kind that all of the kids loved her. They weren’t exactly the dream team, but they were making it work. They only took twenty minutes to get all of the kids on the bus earlier that morning, and after the kids were let go in the park, Matthew hurried after Alfred; who was dragging him towards what he called the ‘least shark-looking’ pool. Whatever that had meant Matthew had no clue. But he set down their bags and counted the kids around him before beginning to apply sunscreen over his pale chest and legs, his original plan had been to just put on his ‘Toronto Maples’ shirt on anyways once he had himself lathered in sunscreen and sitting comfortably below an umbrella.   
He had been in the middle of his normal sunscreen routine, putting the cold, white gel over his sides and even in his armpits when his eyes fell upon the lifeguard sitting atop her perch with what he could call the most dazzling smile he had ever seen a woman bestow onto someone. Her cobalt eyes were fixed on the kids swimming and playing in the pool with what looked like large amounts of amusement at how they all played. Especially since they reminded Katyusha of her own siblings who were undoubtedly doing the same.   
Matthew didn’t know what to say, could he even really say anything to a woman so beautiful? He was entirely sure that the only sound he could make in her presence was a mere squeak and that really wasn’t the best first impression he could give to a woman so beautiful. He didn’t even know her name, but every few seconds he found his eyes falling on her frame and how beautifully she smiles. He could even hear her laugh on occasion, it was like a bell chiming. It was so light, beautiful and surely something crafted by the angels themselves in order to wake Matthew up.  
It only got worse the moment that Gilbert came over, walking around shirtless and in his board shorts and a terrible pair of black sunglasses that did nearly nothing to hide the amusement in his cerise eyes. “It seems you’ve got a bit of a thing for the lifeguard-” He teases as Matthew manages to roll his eyes and settle back in his chair with his arms over his chest in the most mature pout he could possibly muster at the moment. “I do not.” The blonde corrects as his eyes fall onto his brother, swimming happily in the pool with his floaties on and looking around for sharks with his friends.   
“Oh? So you haven’t been sitting here for ten minutes staring at her, brosef?” Gilbert merely laughs in his signature way that never failed to make Matthew snort. “No. She just has a really nice-..whistle.” He mumbles under his breath, but it didn’t escape Gilbert’s ears and cause a chain reaction that lead to the albino laughing again and smirking from ear to ear.   
“You’re so full of it. I’ll tell you what she’s got. She’s got a nice pair of-” But his words were cut off by the shrill and roaring sound of Katyusha’s whistle. Just as training had taught her, she hops down off of her perch and instantly dives into the water in the blink of an eye. Her figure, despite being a bit plumper, quickly took her underwater to where Alfred had slipped out of his floaties and begun to struggle seconds before.   
Just as she had been taught time over time, she carefully grabs the little boy under the water and uses her lifeguarding raft to help pull him to the side of the pool opposite of where Matthew was already beginning to freak out. He’d just been watching Alfred! He had watched his little brother nearly drown for goodness’ sake! Matthew didn’t hesitate to run over towards where Katyusha had pulled up the little blonde boy onto the cement of the pool deck and begun immediately giving him mouth to mouth when she realized that his chest was no longer rising and falling. “Alfred-” Matthew stood in shock, his entire being frozen for a moment or so as Katyusha continues to breath expertly into his mouth before beginning the compressions on his chest so to make sure he was getting oxygen.   
It was a few compressions later, she counted five, in which Alfred began to splutter and water began to burst past his lips with every cough. His little blue eyes opened quickly and he takes a few deep breaths before beginning to speak with a croak to his voice. “Matty?” He mumbles as he looks up towards his big brother. Matthew fell to his knees, tears already welling in the corners of his eyes as he nods and begins caressing Alfred’s matted blonde locks. “I’m here, it’s okay-” Matthew sniffles and quickly wipes away the tears that had formed and run down his cheeks. How could he not worry for his little brother?  
“Is it Mat-tea?” Katyusha chimes before looking towards the other blonde who seemed to be rather emotional that the little boy was okay. Which of course she would be too if Ivan were in this little boy’s place. But as she tries to pronounce the nickname, she found her thick accent getting in the way yet again, like it did on occasion. “He’s going to be alright-” Her voice was as soft as cotton and as smooth as honey as she tries to console the sniffling blonde. If anything the little boy down on the cement seemed to brighten up at the prospect of cheering up the elder blonde beside him.   
“If you’d like, you can join us as we go to the first aid building for a check-up.” She offers before standing and waving over a nearby lifeguard to take her post before kneeling down once more and helping Alfred up enough until she was able to pick up his small frame and begin carrying him towards the First Aid tent, a recovering Matthew following the two as he tries to get himself together.   
“What is your name little one?” Katyusha inquires as they make their way down the nearest stone path towards the part of the park that held the first aid building. “I’m Alfred! That’s my big-bro Matthew.” Alfred says to the best of his ability, despite how his throat and chest hurt from where she had to do compressions. “Well, It is so nice to meet you Alfred. My name is Katyusha. But you may call me Kat.” She figured it would just be easier for the little boy to say, she even gives him one of her heart warming smiles. It was one that, when Matthew caught a glimpse, made the elder brother’s heart thump in his chest. “Like a Kitty-cat?” Alfred asks curiously, to which she laughs and nods once more before nudging the door to the small first-aid building open. “Exactly!”  
Katyusha hung back in the waiting room as their nurse-practitioner took a look at Alfred’s throat and his chest, Nurse Roderich finally allowed Katyusha back in now that the medical examination was over. But she didn’t come in without gifts. She knocked gently before pushing open the door and smiling towards both Matthew and Alfred. The former of the two had been asking questions nearly every other second from the Nurse, just trying to make sure that Alfred was going to be okay. He was, he would just have a sore throat and chest for a few days and it was recommended that he not swim for the duration of the day.   
Once Katyusha stepped in though, despite his sore throat, Alfred wiggles on the examining table happily and squeals “Kat!” He says as she closes the door behind her and offers him a smile and a nod. “I brought you a little something to make your throat feel better-” The pretty blonde chimes with a smile like the sun itself, all the while holding out suckers towards the little wiggling boy. When Alfred finally found his favorite orange flavor, Katyusha turns towards Matthew and offers him one “Would you like one as well? It seems like you need something to cheer you up as well.”   
Matthew wasn’t going to argue with that, he was already so stressed and tired that he wanted to go home. Nevermind that he was talking to the woman who he had been staring at for the good portion of sixty minutes. Unlike he had predicted, he didn’t squeal at first. Instead he nods and takes a sucker with barely shaking fingers. “Thank you.”   
After he took the sucker, Katyusha moves to put the candies back in her pocket and take out a piece of paper with some type, and at the bottom was a small handwritten note. “Here is the summary of today’s incident as well as his medical checkout clearance.” Matthew takes the paper with a nod, beginning to look over everything and read the standard checkout papers, that is until he sees something handwritten at the bottom. It was a series of numbers that he wasn’t quite sure how they tied into everything.  
“Katyusha, is it? May I ask what these numbers down here are-” He moves the paper so that she could easily peer over it and inspect them, as if they were some sort of code. But instead, she giggles quietly and crosses her arms over her chest before leaning back against the wall beside the door.   
“That’s my cell phone number. Just in case you need anything else or something else happens to you or Alfred.” She nibbles at her bottom lip a moment while watching Matthew’s eyes go a bit wide and a faint blush spread over his cheeks like a wildfire. Of course it got even worse with her next statement. “Or perhaps instead of staring at me while I’m at work, you could stare over a dinner date?” Even Alfred giggled at that, taking out his sucker and laughing at his brother’s bright red cheeks and seemingly shocked expression.  
He really didn’t know what to say. How would anyone believe his sad story as to how this beautiful woman caught him staring, saved his brother and then decided to have mercy on his poor soul and ask him out while giving him her phone number. “..Thank you.” He repeats with a soft voice, one that clearly depicted the shock in his tone and how he was thoroughly surprised that such things could all happen in one day. Maybe she was an angel after all?  
“You’re welcome. Have a good day boys-” She calls once more, waving towards Alfred and Matthew as she opens the door and subsequently closes it behind her, cutting off her frame from those of the two brothers and allowing them some rare alone-time together. Matthew was still in the middle of soaking this all in, looking over the number time and time again. Surely by now he had to have had the number memorized from how long he stared at it. It wasn’t until he heard Alfred speaking again that he knew he was going to call her the following day and ask her out.   
“Hey big bro? Kat had really soft lips.”


End file.
